


Band Hilda AU

by St0rmfire425



Category: Hilda (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/F, First Time, Hope it’s good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/St0rmfire425/pseuds/St0rmfire425
Summary: Johanna will be the lead singer and Hilda will play the drums, Kaisa will play the electric guitar/back up singer and Frida and David both play the bass. The kids are in their teens years
Relationships: Frida/Hilda (Hilda), Johanna | Hilda's Mum/The Librarian (Hilda)
Kudos: 4





	1. Meeting of the gang

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time doing a fanfic don’t know what I’m doing lol but I hope it’s good

It’s a lovely day for a walk Hilda thought looking out the window so she went to go ask her mum if she wants to go for a walk before going to play for nights show. Hilda look at twig so they can go ask mum and he got up to leave her room they went to the living room to find Johanna on the couch switching channels on the tv “hey mum do you want to go on a walk before we leave for the show to night?”

Johanna turns to see Hilda and twig there standing behind her she smile at them and said “sure why not there is nothing on the tv right now let’s go for a walk and the way going there we can get some food or some ice cream” Hilda smile back at her mum “let’s get food instead I’m hungry” they both laugh at what she said Johanna turns off the tv and gets up to leave Hilda and twig are already outside the apartment waiting for Johanna.

They where now walking to go get some food when Hilda got a text from Frida and David asking where she was at.

Hilda- me and mum r going to get food want some or some snacks

Frida- sure y not forgot to get food any way

David- I will go for some snacks pls :)

Hilda- sure I got u guys see u later :P

Frida- see ya later 

David- later

End of text

Hilda smile and look at her mum then saw she was texting someone then she look at twig who was just enjoying the walk on the way to get food then later go to the show where he will be in Hilda's room when the show is over or when she gets her break.

Johanna looks up from her phone when Hilda look at her then at twig who was in front of them happy, she smiled at how her daughter and twig meet then she remember the text she got from Kaisa when she was on the phone she told her that she and Hilda and twig were on a walk to get food then form there straight to the show, she ask her if she wanted anything she said yeah, Johanna ask Hilda if her friends text her and said yes and that they wanted some food and snacks too so they stop by a small shop and got the snacks and food and a few treats for twig.

~fast forward to where they arrive to the club~

They now arrive to the club were they go in the front doors there is nobody in the club yet because they got there before the show can start so they head to the back where they see the others in a room together waiting for them to arrive, they look at how came in the room and see Hilda, Johanna, and twig. Twig ran up to both Frida and David for a belly rub that he loves when he see them both. They laugh at how he ran up to them, then Johanna starts to pass out the stuff they bought for them to eat before the show starts, then they hear other people coming in as will not long after they finish eating and checking on their instruments if they need to make them sound good for the songs they will play, then they can now hear people from the other side of the stage that there is now people coming in and getting comfortable to see the show, now they just wait until they get call on the stage they get dress on the clothes they will wear on stage.

Johanna clothes- a black leather jacket with a white shirt under with some rip jeans on and black vans

Hilda clothes- a sleeveless jacket on and blue jeans on with her favorite boots on

Frida clothes- a blue flannel hoodie with gray pants and blue/black checkers vans on

David clothes- a jacket on with gray pants and orange vans on 

Kaisa clothes- a biker jacket with small spikes on it with rip black jeans and some boots on

They are ready and see the lights turn on and off for them to go in stage, they head to the stage and get to their place ready to play.


	2. Johanna and Kaisa meet for the first time part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is when Hilda is still in school and Johanna meets Kaisa in the library when looking for a book for Hilda.

6 years ago before they became a band

Johanna has just got out from work that day when she remembered that she needs to get a book for Hilda for a school project she was doing with her friends so she check her watch and Hilda was still in school so she went to get the book for her when she comes out of school, when she was going to the library it was a nice day outside. she loves the sunny days she remembers when she and Hilda live outside of trolberg they will always go for walks or look at creatures when they pass by the house, she smiles at the memory then see the doors coming in view. 

Johanna walks in the library and saw a biker helmet on the desk then went to see if she can find the book for Hilda on her project on the history on trolberg or something like that, she was just look around to find the book but she couldn’t find it so she try to look for the librarian instead but she couldn’t find them either so she try to find the book again but still no luck on finding it or the librarian in sight she cursed under her breath still looking for someone to help her but nothing. 

She was about to leave when she see the librarian restocking the books so she went towards her and said “excuse me” but the librarian didn’t hear her so she said it a little bit louder for her to hear but nothing then she tap on her shoulder for her to see Johanna but when she turned she saw that she had headsets on that she didn’t see them on her. Johanna just look at her until she took them off then ask if she needed any help on something or some kids are being to loud and she can’t read.

Johanna just look at her because she’s one cute librarian, she then snapped out of her thoughts with a blush on her face looking away from her then saying “yes I need help actually I can’t find a book on the history on trolberg please ” still looking away from the purple-haired women who just smile at her and showed her where she can find the book at they both in silence but Johanna can hear the librarian’s music that is still playing the song that she is hearing is form Rihanna and jay-z umbrella she loves that song then they stop at where the history books are at they said their thanks and you welcomes.

Johanna was still looking through the books when she got a text form Hilda

Hilda- hey mum just got out of school now and was going to ask if I can hangout with my friends today

Johanna- hi sweetie yeah sure you can hangout with them I’m at the library right now looking for the book for your project 

Hilda- oh I was going to the library later on with Frida and David because Frida needed to find something for herself but thx mum you are the best :)

Johanna- no problem sweetheart I will leave the book in your room and get on working on a design I need to finish 

Hilda- okay mum see you later :P

End of text 

Johanna found the book she was looking for and went to the front desk to check it out and saw the librarian there on the computer and the helmet she saw when coming in next to her, she look up seeing Johanna coming towards her with a book in hand, she held her hand out to get the book check out for Johanna, she gave it to her and waited for her to check it then got the book back saying thank you when heading to the door Johanna turned to get her name so when she comes back or is passing by she can say hi to her but when she comes back to see her she was gone now no longer at her desk.

When Johanna got home she text Hilda that she was home now and will have dinner ready when she arrives home later that day from being out with her friends all day, now it was just her and twig who was sleeping on the couch with alfur doing paper work next to him with the tv on for him to watch when he gets done.

Johanna was getting sleepy working for hours and hours on the design she has half finished so she got up and look at her clock seeing it’s 10:40am now since she got back form the library then she remember the cute librarian she was talking to before she heard the door open and see Hilda at the door where twig ran up to when hearing her come in and alfur saying hello to her. When Johanna and Hilda were making dinner they talk about how their day was.

Hilda had a lot of fun out with her friends all day going on adventures and then going to the library for Frida’s book and saying that the librarian was the one to help them find it, when hearing her say that Johanna blush at the mention of her and was looking at her food, Hilda told her if she did anything else on her day Johanna just said she went to the library for her book and went straight home after that she was still blushing trying not to look at Hilda.

When they were done with dinner they clean up their dishes and the table, Hilda was going to head to bed now when she saw that twig was done eating and alfur too so she was said her good night to her mum and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Johanna was now alone with her thoughts on the early events that happened to her in the library she was now getting sleepy too so she was going to go to bed now and see if she can get the name of the purple-haired woman or see her again walking around town when she was out.


	3. Johanna and Kaisa meet for the first time part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple weeks later Johanna goes to a club when Hilda goes to a sleepover at Fridas place for the week off form school and takes twig and alfur with her.

Weeks has pass since the last time she saw the librarian and when was busy to go to the library on her own time but now that she is alone and was bored at the appointment she planed on going to a club she heard when she was at work today with her coworkers, she was getting ready to go now she just have to wait on some coworkers to pick her up to leave and have fun. 

When she went outside her coworkers just got to the appointment ready for her when she got in they said their hellos and how where they doing, the ride to the club was nice talking to other people and laughing now in the parking lot finding a spot to park some of them got out to stand in line to get in Johanna went with them to see what was behind the doors of the club when heading towards it she can hear music playing when the door opens. 

When they went in they went to get their drinks first before getting a place to sit down where they can see the show. Johanna ordered wine for herself when the others order something strong for them or just a soda for some that don’t want to drink that night and do something dumb they will regret later on. 

Johanna was having fun at the club with her coworkers and see the show too when the next group was called she was not expecting to see the one person she wanted to see all week long up on stage going to play not that she was excited to see her she still doesn’t know her name so why was she happy to see her stage ready to play. When they both lock eyes for a second she was trying her best as to not look at her eyes but failed to at that and was surprise that she was bushing from it too not just that but they were close to the stage too and her coworkers were looking at her too which made her blush even more from embarrassment and from her still looking at her.

When the teasing stop from her coworkers they group started to play and Johanna was amazed at how wonderful they played and was now looking at the librarian who was playing her electric guitar to a song that she heard before but don’t remember where, when they stop playing 3 songs now and going to have their break now Johanna was hoping that she can see the librarian and ask for her name when she was trying to get it weeks ago but she couldn’t see her because she was backstage now.

When hopes were all gone she got a drink from the waitress she didn’t order but then she point to where it came form and saw that it was her so Johanna told her coworkers that she will be back and they said ‘to have fun and to go get them tiger’ Johanna just walk faster but she can hear them laughing and that they will still be here when she comes back ‘from her talk’.

Johanna was now in front of the the librarian who now she can see that she is taller then her but still didn’t know her name yet, she said hi to her and introduce herself “hi I’m Johanna and thanks for the drink and your name is?” she said while taking her hand out for a shake “hello my name is Kaisa and you are welcome for the drink” and she shook Johanna hand while saying it too. Johanna now know her name when for so long she was trying to get she said “you have a beautiful name” Kaisa smile at her “thank you you all so have a beautiful name” and they both smile.

They both stayed talking to each other about their days and what they do for a living Johanna told “I didn’t know that you play in a band and your good at playing the electric guitar too” Kaisa smile and was about to tell her about it when one of Johanna coworkers came up to them and said if she was ready to go because some of them had to work tomorrow and the others may have gotten a little drunk now. 

Johanna said yes but she didn’t want to leave yet so she gave mujer number if she ever wanted to talk some more or just to have coffee with her when she is alone and have nothing to do, Kaisa took it with a smile saying “sure why not I sometimes have nothing to do either in the morning when working so you can come by and chat with me there.” Johanna loved the idea of just chatting with her. 

When Johanna got home she was tried and didn’t want to do anything but sleep all day long but she still had to finish the work she had half done she just looked at the work on her desk then walks away to her room to sleep she can do it in the morning or later on that day right now she needs sleep. 

Johanna was woke up by a phone call from her work place asking if she finish that design they needed it in a few days for Erik speech the up coming week to tell the people something she was not paying attention because she doesn’t like him at all but she needs to finish it soon or later. 

Johanna was about done now with it that why not just take it now to get it over with and have a nice walk to her work to drop it off. When she was walking to her work she saw Kaisa about to get on her motorcycle she went towards her to say hi and how she’s doing today, she got close to her to hear her humming something “hi Kaisa how are you” Kaisa turn to see Johanna behind her holding paper, “oh hey Johanna I’m doing good how about you” she put her helmet on her motorcycle to have her hands free. “I’m doing get thanks for asking I was just passing by to drop off my work and saw you so I wanted to say hi” Kaisa smile that Johanna wanted to say hi to her she didn’t have a lot of friends or talk to people that often except her work but that’s different she is the librarian after all.

“if you want I can take you to your work so you can drop it off faster then walking there because it’s getting a bit later now” Johanna look at her phone and it was getting later now so why not get a lift to work “sure why not it will be fun.” They both got on the motorcycle Kaisa giving Johanna the helmet so her hair will not everywhere, “are you ready to got” Johanna just nod her head she was scared she never rode a motorcycle before in her life but it’s never to late to get on one.

One safe ride to her work they where there already Johanna had her eyes close and holding Kaisa for her life so she didn’t know when they got there until Kaisa tap her fingers that they got there safe and sound. Johanna blush but Kaisa didn’t see because she still had the helmet on then she saw on of her coworkers come out to get the design from her, Kaisa saw that it was one from the night of the club weeks ago she just waved at her then left with the design back to the building.

Now that she is gone Kaisa said if she was ready to go home Johanna just nodded again with the helmet still on so they left once more now heading to Johanna appointment.


	4. The sleepover part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda was getting weird feelings for Frida that she doesn’t understand them so she tells David for help about it.

When Hilda tells her mum that she will be going to a sleepover with Frida and David at Fridas house her mum was happy that she will be at a sleepover like she has when she was Hildas age, she was happy to but she still didn’t know what this feeling was when she sees Frida it’s like have butterflies in her stomach and her face will get warm when Frida catches her just starring at her, she will ask if she is okay and Hilda will say yeah I’m good or totally with a thumbs up. 

Hilda was now getting nerves going to the sleepover but she can ask David if he can help her right? When she got drop off with twig and alfur, she was now more nervous then ever she couldn’t move her body until the door open and she saw Frida’s mom at the door for her to come in she sighed that Frida didn’t open the door because if she did Hilda didn’t know what to do run maybe who nows. Hilda was heading to Friday’s room with twig behind her and alfur in her hair she can hear chatter on the other side of the door so David was already here good she thought she can get some help on these feeling she having.

Hilda knocks on the door for it to be open by David with Frida on the floor with some snacks next to her and twig running up to her to lick her face that has pieces of chips on her she was laughing from the tickling from his tongue Hilda smiled at her laughing then she remember what she was going to do she needs to get David alone for a few minutes to talk to him. When she walks in the room she greeted them both while twig was done with Frida then put her hand to her hair for alfur to get done to the floor. 

They where having fun until they had no more snack with them but Frida went to get more for them with twigs and alfur following her, now was the perfect place to tell David about this feeling she’s having “hey David can I tell you something” while playing with her hair nervously he turns away from the the movie they were watching “yeah sure what wrong” she takes a deep breath in then out “okay but you cannot tell Frida about this please” he might know where this is going but wants to hear it from her “I promise I won’t tell her” Hilda look at the door fast then back at him “okay here it goes....I thi(she now a nervous wreck) I think I like Frida more then a friend” she was now just look at the floor not make eye contact with him, David just smile because he know that Hilda like Frida and Frida like Hilda from the way they will give each other looks when the other is not watching them. 

David clear his throat to get her attention she looks up at him and sees him smile “Hilda I know that you like Frida I can see it on your face when we go on adventures you put on this goofy face on when she is talking or not looking at you” Hilda now was blushing at what he just said before she can answer him back the door opens letting Frida see what she miss out on to see David laughing and a Hilda with her hands to her face trying to hide her embarrassment from her, she thought it was cute that Hilda try’s to hide her face from her she then looks at David who was looking at her now and starts to laugh again when her face goes red too both twig and alfur look confused at what is happening in front of them, this is going to be a long 2 weeks for them.

David will mess around with them both when the other one is out of hearing range but hey if Hilda gets to have David to go on adventures why not have a little bit of fun with her he thought he kept it up until he had to leave home early for a family madres he gave Hilda thumbs up that she got this and doesn’t need to worry about anything before he left now it was just her, Frida, twig and alfur by themselves now campaigning without David here to help her out, Hilda wants to tell Frida about her feelings and she is going to tell her without David’s help but now she has to wait until twig and alfur go to sleep because she wants to do this just them two alone with no one around them.

Twig and alfur where asleep now this is her chance to do it to get it over with she ask Frida if she can see her outside their tent, when Hilda went outside first she was planning on how she will tell her about her feeling for her she was now overthinking it if she was going happy if she like her back or heartbroken if she doesn’t like her back that she didn’t hear Frida come out of the tent and sat on a log that was there.

Hilda jumps up when Frida calls out her name “Hilda are you alright, you seem to be jumpy is there something wrong” Hilda just took a breath in and out then looked at Frida “there’s something I have to tell you that’s been waiting to come out now and now that we are alone I can say it” Frida waited on what she had to tell her about. Hilda who didn’t know she was whispering it to her “that I like you a lot and was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend” she looks at her then see a confused Frida looking back at her “I’m sorry but I didn’t hear you can you say it a bit lou” she didn’t get to finish her sentence when Hilda yelled it out loud out of nervousness “WILL YOU BE MY GIRLFRIEND FRIDA” they where both shock that she yelled it out. 

Hilda was at the stage of having tears falling down her face and running to get out of there but before she can run her hand was grab by Frida who didn’t want her to leave her alone but instead pulled her close for her to get it all out and she did she let it all out until she was ready to talk with Frida. When she was done Hilda pulled away for her to look at Frida better now she clear her throat to speak with hilda “are you okay now we can just sit here without talking if you want” Hilda shook her head “no it’s okay I’m good too by the way and I meant what I said earlier too if you wanted to be my girlfriend that’s if you want to you don’t have to and we can forget I ever told you this” Hilda was just looking at the dirt while playing with her hands Frida just pulled Hilda face for her to be face to face when she kisses her cheek “I will love to be your girlfriend Hilda you don’t have to be nervous about telling me this in fact I should be the one who should be nervous not you a brave, smart, beautiful girl like you shouldn’t get nervous” Frida stops talking with her face red on what she was saying, Hilda just laughs “no way you are the one who is smart and beautiful Frida not me” they both started to laugh.

Until they where tried now with everything happening to them now they wanted to sleep going back to the tent they where sharing and getting under their blankets they got closer to each other hilda getting pulled in a hug by Frida who was ready to sleep now giving Hilda a kiss on her forehead “goodnight Hilda love you” Hilda smiled “goodnight Frida love you too” they where now asleep happy that they are now girlfriends.


	5. The sleepover part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Hilda and Frida confess that they both like each other they were going to tell David about it when he comes back. When they woebegone up both twig and alfur saw them still sleeping hugging each other and saw a text go through the two sleeping girls phone it was David asking if they where coming to get him. The two diside to get him instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this one is shorter then normally but I had some stuff to do but I will make it better on the other ones.

Hilda was the one to wake up before Frida who was still sleeping soundly still hugging her, she didn’t want to wake Frida up so she tried to go back to sleep for a few more minutes until it’s time for David to come back for the last week they had left before going back to school.

Both girls were now waking up by the sun’s warmth hitting them through the tent, twig and aflur where not in th. Hilda was the first to speak “good morning my whichy girlfriend how did you sleep” Frida just Giggled at the nickname “really whichy was the one you gave me and I slept amazing thanks for asking how about you my little blue lily” Hilda blush at her nickname that Frida gave her it was a cute one she thought “yes really I am going to call you whichy because it fits with you and your my whichy” Frida just rolled her eyes “well I like laying here with you and being your whichy but we have to get up and pack if we want to see David before he comes looking for us still in the tent” she was right they had to go ready now while the day is still out and sunny.

When they where finish packing the tent twig and alfur got back with David, alfur was talking with him on twig who was happy to see both girls up now. They all said their hi’s, David was happy for both of them for confessing their love for each other he will still tease them about it in the future but right now they were now planning on what they are going to do for today’s activities.

David had an active for them “let’s go outside the wall and just see woff go by for a bit” both girls agreed a with him, it was a nice day for them to have a nice day to see woff go by instead of going on adventures for a change they like going on them but right now they just want to have a break on adventures. Once arrive there they found a good spot to lay down on the grass next to a tree with their bags leaning on it. It was long before they started to get hungry for Hilda to get her bag to find some snacks for them to eat until they go back to Frida’s place for dinner.

Hours has pass now for them to leave now they had fun looking at the woff and for raven to pop out of nowhere in the middle of their day, they all just talk about how’s it going before raven had to leave. At Frida’s place dinner was ready for them when walking in the front door, once done eating they went to Frida’s room to get some sleep. 

The next week all they did was go on adventures or just stay at home watching movies until school came rolling around at the end. Frida did tell her parents that she and Hilda are dating they where happy for her that she found someone to love, Hilda called her mum to tell her the same news about her and Frida dating and she was really happy for her daughter and tease her about it a little bit too Hilda said her goodbye and she will we her at the end of the day.


	6. Good day to punch someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids where now going back to school with their two week already over and them having so much fun but now its over and have to deal with some one and their gang too when coming back.

“Well well well looks who we have here gang it’s Hilda and her little friends” Trevor said to his gang right behind him, “what do you want Trevor, we don’t have time for you” Hilda said annoyed by him after what he and his friends did to raven when they first meet she doesn’t like him talking to them, Trevor just rolled his eyes “whatever you say witch” Hilda was mad at what he said turning around fast “care to say that again Trevor” she was about to kick his ass if he did say it again, “come on Hilda he is not with it let’s just go before you do something to get in trouble” Frida said while pulling Hilda’s arm with David trying to claim her down. 

“Aw does the little witch need her friends to help her how pathetic” Hilda now was mad and ran up to him with her fist aiming for his jaw, hitting him as hard as she can to make him fall over in the process too. All of them where shock that she did that to him, “why you little shit” Trevor said while getting up and going for a swing to her face as will, “oh shit” was the last thing they heard before his fist met her cheekbone “FUCK THAT hurt like a bitch” Hilda was now grabbing her face, “I hope it did after all you punch me first” Trevor and Hilda were now throwing punches at each other.

The others were trying to get them to stop but the teachers saw them fighting and hurry to separate them which they did both kids had bloody nose, Trevor had a black eye now and Hilda had a busted lip. They were both taken to the principals office with the other kids still outside the school yard processing on what just happened a few minutes ago “oh god hope she doesn’t get expelled after all this” David said to Frida who was mad and nervous for girlfriend “I don’t know David but now we just wait until something happens, all I know is that hilda’s mom is going to be piss at her for fighting.”

“Hello kids what brings you her” Magnusson stops when looking up form him computer to see two kids with bloody and bruised faces coming in “oh my what happened here did both of you get into a fight with each other” one of the teachers who separated them was there with them and they nodded in agreement they told him of what happened “my this is not good I have to call both of your parents to come and pick you up for the day” Magnusson said with a disappointment face on, he first called Trevor’s mom to pick him up and that he got in a fight with other student and will suspended for a week, it was Hilda’s turn for a phone call to her mum when he hang up he told her that she couldn’t get her because of work but someone else will.

“So Hilda I have to suspend you for 2 weeks for throwing the first punch, I’m sorry I have to do this to you” Magnusson said while writing up a paper for her and Trevor on when they can come back to school. “No it’s my fault that I hit him first, it’s just he was tell me how pathetic I was that I needed my friends to claim me down but I lost it when he said something to me and I didn’t knew what else to do” Hilda said to him playing with her fingers as well. Mr.Magnusson was about to tell her something but Trevor mom came busting through the door mad at whoever fought her kid.

She looks Hilda right in the eyes “so it was you who fought me Poor baby, I should of knew it was you” Hilda had no time to answer back at her because Magnusson did first “please ma’am let’s not get in a argue with her, she was just upset on what Trevor said to her ma’am.”

Trevor’s mom look at kid mad instead of Hilda “Trevor is this true did you tell her something just so she can get mad at you or did you wanted something out of this” Trevor didn’t even look at her when she said that when she was arguing with him hilda look at her phone to see a text from her mum 

Mama bear- sweetie I heard what you did at school and I’m disappointed that you got into a fight.

Baby bear- hey mum yeah I bet you are disappointed in me for fighting but he had it coming I swear mum.

Mama bear- what did he do for you to do this?

Baby bear- well he called me a pathetic witch which I got mad because how Frida is a witch and calling me that is like calling all witches pathetic too so I got mad and swung at him and he swung back.

Mama bear- well he did deserve it then I just hope he didn’t hit you hard.

Baby bear- nah mum I got him good he has a black eye and a bruised jaw with a bloody nose too.

Mama bear- that’s good sweetie, I have to go now but I have someone going to pick you up love you hilda and please stay out of trouble.

Baby bear- love you too mum and I will stay out of trouble after all this.

End of text

Hilda looks up from her phone to see that Trevor’s mom is taking the suspension paper form Magnusson before going on her way to the door, now it was them two waiting for whoever her mum ask to pick her up it wasn’t that long before she see someone she didn’t think she will ever see here instead at the library. 

“Hey kiddo your mum text me to come pick you up, so what did you do to look like crap just like the other kid that I pass by not that long ago too” Kaisa said while taking the paper from Magnusson and leaving the principal’s office. “Well hi to you too Kaisa, I look like this because me and him got into a fight with him saying something stupid to me and you know me, I can’t control myself when things like this are told to me” Hilda said holding her bruise cheek, Kaisa just laugh at that because will she was right about her not controlling herself when people talks shit about her. “Well at least you beat the crap out of him and got what he deserves for it too.”

Hilda then check her phone that was on silence the whole time having 10 missed text from the group with Frida and David 

Bookworm(Frida)- Hilda what is happening to u now?

Bugboy(David)- yeah Hilda what is going to happen to u?

Bookworm- hello? R u okay?

Bugboy- Hilda?

Bookworm- oh no did her mom kill her already without her telling us what happened. :(

Bookworm- Hilda pls answer us!

Bugboy- she is probably still taking to the principal or got into a fight again.

Bookworm- DAVID!! Don’t say that she got in a fight again cuz she probably did!!

Bugboy- sorry I abt that I didn’t mean to say that but who knows Frida cuz she is not answering us.

Bookworm- yeah u might be right but I hope not cuz I well get mad at her more now if she did.

WildSpirit(Hilda)- hey guys I’m back and no David I didn’t get into other fight but I wish I did.

Bugboy- she lives!!!

Bookworm- haha so what did happen in there?

WildSpirit- well I’m good and all but I’m just going to be suspended for 2 weeks now starting today.

Bugboy- oh no Hilda now u made Frida mad I can see her abt to kill u, I will make ur funeral now.

Bookworm- OF COURSE YOU WILL GET SUSPENDED FOR 2 WEEKS AFTER WHAT YOU JUST DID WHY DID YOU EVEN DO IT HILDA YOU COULD OF JUST LET IT SLIDE THIS ONCE BUT NOPE YOU DIDNT NOW I DON’T GET TO SEE YOU FOR 2 WEEKS IN SCHOOL!!!!

Bugboy- yup u r died now. u where a wonderful friend Hilda and I will never forget about u.

WildSpirit- okay first of all shut up David I’m not died yet and if I am it will be doing something stupid or cool, second of all I did it because he was d being rude abt witches and will I can’t stand people who r like him at all and will I also did it for u Frida cuz he was talking crap abt witches and I wanted to prove him wrong abt it but well we all know how that ended with me having some bruises here and there as yes I do regret how I did instead of just walking away but I well do it all over again, I am really super sorry Frida that I had to handle it like that.

Bookworm- ....

WildSpirit- oh god she is not replying back. David what is she doing is she really mad now!!

Bugboy- Hilda u have broke Frida she is trying not to blush so hard at what u just say abt doing it all over again just for her oh and the other witches too but mostly for her lol. But she is mad that u have bruises tho. 

WildSpirit- really she’s trying not to blush right now?

Bookworm- yes Hilda what David said is right and yes I am mad that u have some bruises on u.

WildSpirit- sorry Frida but hey at least I didn’t get a black eye like he does.

Bugboy- yup u got him good he didn’t even see that coming. 

Bookworm- yeah yeah but now we have to get off before going back to class now, we will ttyl okay hilda love u and don’t do anything dumb.

Bugboy- yeah Hilda see ya later.

WildSpirit- bye guys talk later love u too Frida and promiseI won’t do anything Dumb for some time being.

End of text

“So who where you texting” Kaisa said while waiting for Hilda to look up from her phone the whole time walking outside Hilda blush from embarrassment forgetting that Kaisa was with her “I was just talking to Frida and David that I will be suspended for 2 weeks and that I have some bruises here and there not much oh and that i was making her blush hard, she can be cute when try so hard not to” Hilda blush when saying that “young love, I remember when I was like that too” Kaisa said remembering when she like a friend of hers at Hilda age but that was a long time ago and her old friend will probably not remember her anymore. 

“Hey Kaisa how do you even know my mum any when” Hilda said while try to think if her mum and Kaisa are old friends “well i did meet her when she was getting you a book for school before break and later on we saw each other walking so we just talk and we have each other’s phone number just in case” Kaisa smile at Hilda “oh that’s cool dose she know that you are a witch through?” Before she can answer her Trevor and his mom walk up to them. “Go on Trevor apologize to her of what you did” Trevor mom said push him towards Hilda and Kaisa, “I’m sorry for calling you a pathetic witch and that you needed your friends to pull you back” Trevor said while embarrass doing it in front of them, Kaisa look at Hilda for her to say something “oh I um I forgive you of what you have told me” Hilda didn’t know what to do about things because they both don’t like each other one bit.

“Well then now that this is done with we can go on our days” Trevor mom said walking away with Trevor behind her head down, “yikes good thing I’m not like that” Kaisa said trying not to laugh about it hilda just giggling about it “yeah imagine if you where though, you would have us three kick out of the library” Hilda still laughing “I probably would of who knows, let’s go before your mum calls me and tells me why I haven’t text her that I have you now.”

They got on Kaisa motorcycle which Hilda didn’t know she had one and she was loving her motorcycle as well, they were going to get some food and then head to the library for Hilda to clean up her face a bit from the dry blood she still had on her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it I will try my best to make it better in the future chapters


End file.
